


Wendigo- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part two for season 1 episode 2.





	Wendigo- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part two for season 1 episode 2.

“It’s best to do this in the daytime because from what I gathered, this thing doesn’t like sunlight.” You said as Dean was driving up the road to the spot where they would be meeting Hayley.

“Awesome,” Dean said, seeing Hayley, Ben, and a man you didn’t recognize standing by a red car. You got out of the car along with the boys and looked at Hayley.

“You guys got room for three more?” You asked, smiling.

“Wait, you want to come with us?” Hayley sounded surprised.

“Who are these guys?” The stranger asked.

“Who are you?” Dean looked at him.

“Roy, I’m the hunter that she hired. You’re turn.” Roy glared at Dean.

“Rangers from the Park Service,” Dean said. You watched as Sam walked ahead of everyone.

“You’re hiking out in biker boots and jeans?” You frowned as Hayley judged the way Dean looked.

“Well, sweetheart, I don’t do shorts.” You snorted and snickered from behind Dean.

“Yeah right.” You smirked.

“You, shut your face.” Dean glared back at you. Apparently, he didn’t want people to know just how he spent an entire summer wearing shorts because Kansas got too hot.

“You think this is some type of joke? It’s dangerous out there. Her brother might be hurt.” Roy said with a serious face.

“Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that’s all.” You followed Dean to where Sam was and looked around. This was going to be a long hunt.

* * *

“So, Roy, you said you did some hunting?” Roy and Dean were leading the way, looking out for anything suspicious. Nothing had been found for the past few miles and your feet were starting to hurt. You wished you were wearing better footwear for this trip. You would think, being a hunter, you would have grown some tolerance for walking and being on your feet for the most of the day.

“Yeah, more than most.”

“Uh-huh, what kind of furry critters do you hunt?”

“Mostly buck, sometimes bear.” Roy wasn’t even looking at Dean but looking at his surroundings, holding his shotgun as if he would fire at any moment.

“Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?” Dean snickered as he walked past Roy. Suddenly, Roy grabbed the collar of Dean’s jacket and pulled him away from whatever he was about to step on.

“What are you doing, Roy?” You asked, eyeing Roy. Roy grabbed a stick that he happened to see lying around and poke the bear trap that Dean didn’t see.

“You should watch where you’re stepping, Ranger,” Roy smirked and continued to walk, senses on high alert.

“It’s a bear trap.” Dean nodded and looked at everyone in the group. You giggled and caught up with him. He was so damn adorable and he didn’t even know it.

“Hey, you didn’t pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a  _duffel_ bag. You’re not rangers,” Hayley said, glaring at him. Dean wouldn’t stop so she grabbed his arm and whipped him around. “So who the hell are you?” You stopped with Dean and Hayley, watching Roy, Ben, and Sam go by. You knew Sam would be there if Dean needed his help but since you were there with him, he didn’t worry too much.

“Sam, Y/N, and I are looking for our father. He might be here but we don’t know for sure. I just figured with you looking for you brother, we might help each other out.” Dean sighed.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that from the start?” Hayley looked at you but looked back at Dean with a sigh.

“I’m telling you now. Besides, this is probably the most honest I’ve been with anyone outside of my family. So, we okay?” Hayley nodded after a pause and hesitantly continued towards the group. Dean was about to head with them but you stopped him.

“So, you count me as family? Just family?” You asked, wondering where this conversation might lead to. “I remember you telling me all of your secrets when we were kids.” You stared up at him.

“Yeah, I remember. You were a terrible secret keeper.” Dean joked.

“Hey, mind you, I can still tell Sam about the time you got rejected by not one girl, but two. Remember that day?” You smirked. You always loved to tease the man.

“Alright, alright,” Dean chuckled.  

“You don’t have to hide from me, Dean. I saw you in shorts, mind you. There’s no going back from that,” You joked with him. He chuckled and nodded but didn’t say a word. “Let’s go back.” You grabbed his hand and pulled him along with you. It felt natural to be with him, like this.

“Okay, this is it, Blackwater Ridge,” Roy said after a few more minutes of hiking.

“What coordinates are we at?”

“35 and minus 111,” Roy said after checking his GPS. Something was wrong. Besides the shuffling around the group was doing, there were no other sounds being made. Come on, this was a forest.

“Hey, you guys hear that?” You whispered to the brothers.

“Yeah, not even crickets,” Sam said quietly. It was dead silent and that wasn’t normal for a forest.

“I’m going to go look around,” Roy said, making up his mind.

“You shouldn’t go off by yourself,” Sam suggested.

“That’s sweet, don’t worry about me.” Roy held up his gun and pushed past Sam and Dean, going off in one direction.

“I’ll go with him,” You looked at the brothers and touched their arms. “Be safe.” They both nodded and you followed the path that Roy took.

“I didn’t need someone going with me,” Roy said once he knew you followed him.

“Yeah but I am. You don’t know what’s out there and you shouldn’t be alone.” You walked with him, looking around, still hearing nothing.

“Darling, I’ve hunted out in these woods before you were even born. I know them like the back of my hand. I know what I’m doing.” Roy sighed.  _Yeah so does the creature._  A few more paces and you came to a clearing. You gasped, seeing a campsite with bloody tents and supplies that were scattered everywhere.

“What the hell?” You carefully stepped closer, hoping that whatever made this mess was gone. “Dean!!!” You called out. Not a minute later, you saw Dean and Sam rushing to find you.

“Oh my God,” Haley said once she saw the campsite. She rushed and set everything down, Ben and Roy doing the same thing. You ran to Dean and Sam, looking worried.

“This is no skinwalker or black dog, I can tell you that now,” You bit your lip, looking past them where you saw tracks as if something dragged bodies through the mud. “Look, see what I mean?” You sighed as Sam and Dean walked over to the tracks.

“Tommy! Tommy!!” Hayley started yelling.

“Sh!” You rushed to her. “Whatever did this could still be out there.” It was silent for a few minutes before everyone heard someone yelling for help.

“Help! Help!” You looked at Dean who began running towards the direction of the voice. Everyone seemed to want to see this and followed. You didn’t have a good feeling about this. Something bad was about to happen.

When you got to the general area from where the voice was heard, it was dead silent as if nothing ever made a sound.

“We should get back,” Sam said. Luckily everyone else agreed and headed back.

“Hey! Our packs are gone!” When you arrived, supplies were flung everywhere, making the campsite look messy but now every single one of the supplies was gone, as if someone or something must have taken them.

“So much for my GPS and my satellite phone.” Roy sighed.

“What the hell is going on?” Hayley demanded.

“It’s smart. It wants to cut us off so we can’t call for help.” Sam sighed, raking a hand down his face.

“You mean someone, some nutjob out there, just stole all our gear?” Roy looked around.

“You two,” Sam said, pointing to you and Dean. “With me.” He walked off with you and Dean on his trail.

“Sam, what’s going on?” You bit your lip and kept following him until he stopped.

“Let me see Dad’s journal.” He asked Dean. Dean took it out of his jacket and handed it to Sam. Sam opened it and flipped a few pages in and turned it around so you and Dean could read it. He stopped on a page about wendigos.

“Oh come on, wendigos are nowhere near this part of the United States. I’ve never even heard of one this far west.” Dean scoffed.

“Think about it, Dean, the claws, and the way it can mimic a human voice.” You and Dean both knew Sam was right. If this thing was a Wendigo, then you were in deep shit.

“Great,” Dean said sarcastically. He took out the pistol he was using and scoffed. “I guess these are useless.”

“Fire, we need fire. That’s the only way to kill them. Other ways will slow them down or piss it off.” You said. Dean took back his dad’s journal and you watched as Sam walked.

“We have to get these people to safety,” Sam told Dean, his tone accusing. Dean clenched his jaw as his brother walked away.

“Hey, Dean, this wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know what we were hunting and like you said earlier, Hayley wasn’t going to sit this one out.” You touched his arm and then followed Sam back to the camp.

“All right, listen up, it’s time to go. Things have gotten… more complicated.” Sam started to say.

“What?” Haley looked at him.

“Kid, don’t worry, whatever is out there, I think I can handle it,” Roy said, holding up his gun.

“It’s not me I’m worried about. If you shoot this thing, you’re just going to make it mad. We must leave, now.”

“One, you’re talking nonsense. Two, you’re in no position to give anybody orders.” Roy said angrily.

“We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? I’m trying to protect you.” That didn’t seem to please Roy because he got up in Sam’s space.

“You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night.” Roy sneered. You stepped in between the two hunters and glared at Roy, trying to size him up, even though he was taller than you.

“I will not hesitate to kick your ass and believe me when I say that I can. I don’t care if you’re older. I’m a better hunter than you are and I’ve hunted a lot of things. I bet you haven’t killed a Wendigo.” Dean pulled you away from Roy before you could get the word out.

“Chill!” He looked at you. No one messes with your boys and gets away with it.

“Stop, stop it. Everybody just stop. Look, Tommy might still be alive and I’m not leaving here without him.” Haley said. You sighed and nodded, looking away from everyone and walking to distance yourself from the group.

“It’s getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We’ll never beat it; not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves.” Dean said, looking over at you. You were biting your nails, something you always did when you were nervous or stressed.

Dean and Sam instructed everyone to wait until nightfall and that is when they built a fire. You were on the outside of the campfire, biting your nails, and over thinking things. It was dead quiet except for Dean talking Hayley’s ear off.

“One more time, what are those?” She sounded confused but you didn’t dare look over.

“Anasazi symbols, it’s for protection. The wendigo can’t cross over them.” Roy started to laugh and turned around, glaring at him.

“How about we leave your ass outside and have you get eaten up. How would you like that?” Roy glared at you but you turned back around, nail in between your teeth. Dean sighed and looked at you before dropping his stick.

“Sweetheart, what’s gotten into you?” He grabbed your hand and pulled it out of your mouth, staring at you.

“Sorry, I just hate how ignorant people get and that we can’t tell them. He thinks he knows everything but why can’t he put the gun down and see we are trying to help?” You huffed.

“I don’t know but all we have to do is kill this thing and then we’re gone. You won’t have to see him again.” You nodded and saw Sam in his own mind, by himself.

“Let’s go see Sam.” You walked with him over to where Sam was.

“You wanna tell me what’s going on in that freaky head of yours?” Dean stated. “And don’t say you’re fine. You’re like a powder keg, man, it’s not like you. I’m supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?”

“Dad’s not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?” Sam sighed. “We should get these people back to town and let’s hit the road; go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?

“Can you even ask yourself that question, Sam? This is what a Hunter does. I remember when we were growing up, you jumped at the chance to kill these things. You never asked questions until your big fight with John. Something snapped inside of you and you haven’t reeled yourself back in.” You tried to reason with him.

“Man, look at the reason we are here. This book,” Dean held up his dad’s journal. “This is Dad’s single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he’s passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business.”

“Dean, no, I can’t focus on the job when all I can think about is Jessica’s killer.” Sam sighed.

“Okay, alright, Sam, we’ll find them, I promise. Listen to me, you’ve gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can’t keep it in; it's going to kill you. You got to have patience, man.”

“Yeah, Sam, there are some hunts where I can’t even see myself doing it but I do because I get to save people and it’s all worth it in the end.” You sighed.

“It makes things a little bit more bearable and I’ll tell you what else helps: killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can.” Sam chuckled, feeling better at the moment. Suddenly, you heard a twig snap and someone calling out for help.

“Help!!! Someone, please!!” You knew it wasn’t a person.

“Everybody, stay inside, he’s trying to draw us out.” You told everyone. The wendigo kept trying to lure anyone out by imitating a human.

“Okay, that’s no grizzly,” Roy gulped when he heard the low growing come from around. He raised his gun and shot, apparently hearing something that you didn’t. “I hit it!” Before you could stop him, he got up and ran after where he thought was a body.

“Roy! No!” You yelled after him. You groaned and started to run after him, a gun in your hand to protect yourself.

“It’s over here! It’s in the tree!” Your eyes widened when you saw the wendigo reach down and snap Roy’s neck. You saw it look at you and snarl. You screamed but that seemed to scare it away for the time being as he took Roy’s body with him.

“Y/N!” You heard Dean yell and soon, you felt hands pulling you back.

“Dean, his neck snapped.” You looked at your green-eyed friend. Roy was a pain in the ass but he didn’t need to die. You needed to protect everyone. No one else was dying on your watch.

“Let’s go before he comes back.” You two walked back to the group and made yourselves comfortable. You stayed like that all night long and not once did the wendigo bothered you. You barely got a wink of sleep and you ended up telling Ben and Hayley everything. They had to know, despite what Dean said.

“I don’t… I mean, these types of things, they aren’t supposed to be real.” You chuckled humorlessly. That’s what you thought decades ago.

“I wish I could tell you differently,” Dean said.

“How do we know it’s not out there, watching us.” She looked up and around.

“We don’t but we’re safe for now.” You said.

“How do you know so much about this stuff?” Hayley asked. You looked over at Ben; he wasn’t much of a talker.

“It runs in the family.” That was the best way Dean could put it without giving too much out.

“So we’ve got half a chance in the daylight and I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch,” Sam said, walking over to the group. He opened John’s journal and showed Hayley and Ben the wendigo page. “'Wendigo’ is a Cree Indian word. It means ‘evil that devours’.”

“They’re hundreds of years old. They were men once before they turned into one of those things.” Dean explained.

“How does one turn?”

“It doesn’t matter who it is because it’s always the same situation. A man would find himself starving so bad, cut off from supplies and the outside world that he would eat what he can. Sometimes, that’s human flesh. He would eat other members of his tribe or camp. A lot of cultures believe that eating flesh gives the person certain abilities like speed and strength. You become one of these things if you eat enough of it. And each time you eat it, you become less and less human. You’re always hungry.” You said. You hunted a wendigo once, by yourself and it was not pretty.

“So if that’s true then how can Tommy still be alive?” You, Dean and Sam, looked at each other with nervous glances, not sure how to tell her. “Tell me.”

“More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it’s awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother’s alive, it’s keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there.” Dean said.

“So how do we stop it?” Hayley wondered.

“We torch it,” Dean said, holding up a can of lighter fluid, a beer bottle, and a white cloth.

You spent a day and a half, searching through the woods to no avail. No signs were coming up; the only things you found were claw marks on trees and that is what you were following. You were walking ahead with Sam when you noticed something strange. You stopped walking, stopping the tracks of everyone else.

“What is it?” Sam asked.

“See these marks? They are very clear and distinct like they were almost too easy to follow.” You and Sam looked at each other than to the group. Your eyes widened when you saw Hayley with blood on her shirt. She looked up and yelped, moving out of the way just in time for Roy’s body to drop where she once stood. You stopped when you heard growling and you knew that you have been spotted.

“It found us, move!” You looked for Dean and saw him running with Hayley. You knew Sam would get Ben as you ran with the two of them. You couldn’t believe that the group had split up but you needed to go with Dean. He would be too worried about Hayley to worry about himself. You caught up with them but stopped short when you saw the Wendigo snarling at you, advancing towards you. The next thing you knew, you were sucked into blackness.

* * *

“Y/N, hey, sweetheart.” You opened your eyes with a groan and looked at Dean who was down from the ties he was hanging on. You don’t remember much, just bits and pieces but you thought you were wendigo food.

“Where is he?” You held your head and looked at Dean. You looked around to see Sam, Ben, and Hayley all around you. Hayley looked scared shitless, Sam looked protective of the strangers and Ben was standing there quietly.

“He’s gone for now.” You looked at Sam and nodded, getting on your feet.

“Damn, two hunts in a row. If these how hunts go for me, I won’t have a brain left.” You joked.

“Tommy.” You heard Hayley say and she started crying, going over to her brother who was hanging from ropes. You were too far away to see if he was alive or not.

“I wouldn’t do that.” You warned Hayley when she reached to touch her brother’s cheek. She didn’t listen and did it anyway. You watched to see what would happen and jumped, startled when Tom jerked awake.

“Cut him down!” Hayley demanded of Sam. As Sam did that, you noticed familiar looking guns and smirked to yourself.

“My bottle broke. What are we going to do now?” Dean pouted.

“Will this work?” You held up two flare guns that you found. Sam and Dean grinned, taking them from you. There was one more and you grabbed it. Sam was the one to lead the group down the tunnel that he and Ben came through. You and Dean were behind them, flair guns up and on high alert. You stopped short when you heard growling.

“Looks like someone’s home for supper,” Dean said. He made eye contact with his brother, having a silent conversation. You never understood their connection and it always irritated the shit out of you. When you were growing up, that is how they kept secrets from you and you hated it.

“Alright, listen to me and stay with Sam. He’s going to get you out of here.” You looked at your best friend in shock.

“Dean?” You couldn’t bear to lose him.

“Go, sweetheart. I’ll be okay.” You shook your head.

“No, I don’t want to leave you.” You started to panic inside.

“Sam, take her with you.” Sam grabbed your arm. You looked at him and tried to get him off.

“No, I want to go with Dean!” You looked back to see him gone. “Dean!!” You yelled out.

“Y/N! Let’s go, you don’t want that thing coming here!”  You sighed and heard Dean yelling through the caves.

“Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that’s right, bring it on, baby, I taste  _good_.” You couldn’t hear the rest as he got further into the cave. You let tears fall and followed Sam. You were going to kill Dean  _when_ he made it back out alive. You almost made it to the end of the tunnel when you heard growling behind you.

“Go, Sam, I got this one.” You turned around to see the wendigo right in your face. You backed away and raised the gun, shooting but missing because they were so damn fast.

“Let’s go!” Sam said, escorting out the Collins’ with you trailing behind. You managed to get to the end of the tunnel and you stopped when you heard snarls come from behind you. You turned around, Sam effectively blocking the whole family. You were about to shoot when you saw the wendigo burst into flames. You let out a breath of relief when you saw Dean and ran to him, engulfing him in a hug.

“Whoa, where’s the fire, sweetheart?” He hugged you back. You pulled away and slapped his chest.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again! You hear me, Winchester?” Dean nodded and pulled you in for another hug.

“I’m right here. I was never going to leave.” He and Sam led the group out of the cave where safety was.  

* * *

“That’s when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds.” Ben explained to the police about what happened.

“Alright, we will go after it first thing.” The officer nodded and left him.

“How can I thank you?” Hayley said to Dean. Dean smirked at her flirtatiously and you rolled your eyes. “Must you cheapen the moment?” Hayley was distracted by a paramedic and you walked over to Sam.

“You feeling better?” You smiled softly.

“Yeah, are you?” You looked over at Dean and saw Hayley kiss his cheek.

“Yeah.”

“I know you like him,” Sam said suddenly.

“What?” You whipped your head around to Sam. “Sam, you’re crazy. I do not like your brother.” 

“Sure,” Sam smirked and Dean walked over to you guys.

“I hate camping,” Dean complained. Sam chuckled and nodded, agreeing with him.

“You know we are going to find your dad, right?” You looked at both boys.

“Yeah, I know, but in the meantime, I’m driving,” Sam said, looking at Dean. Dean grinned and tossed his keys to his brother.

“You know, one day I will drive this car.” You looked at Dean, getting in the back seat.

“Sure you will,” Dean smirked.


End file.
